The Curse of Pharaoh
by Moon Waltz
Summary: AU / Bertemu wanita itu pasti adalah kutukan yang lebih dahsyat daripada kutukan Firaun. /"Hei, kacamata. Setelah ini, kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkan nyawamu." / LeviHan / Untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015


_**Notes**_ : Dipersembahkan untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015 hari ke-empat. _Enjoy_!

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime.** _Prompt_ diambil dari _film The Mummy_ yang diproduksi oleh **Alphaville Films** dan disutradarai oleh **Stephen Sommers.**

* * *

 _"Cursed be those who disturb the rest of a Pharaoh. They that shall break the seal of this tomb shall meet death by a disease that no doctor can diagnose."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse of Pharaoh**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baru kali ini, Levi benar-benar dapat memahami makna sesungguhnya dari kesia-siaan.

Tenaganya nyaris habis ia kerahkan, tetapi pintu batu di hadapannya sama sekali tak bergeming. Masih berdiri tegap memisahkannya dengan cerahnya dunia luar.

"Sial!" Levi menendang-nendang tak karuan ketika keputusasan menguasai pikiran.

"Jangan-jangan ini kutukan?" wanita berkacamata di sebelahnya –yang masih berusaha mendorong pintu batu meski hasilnya jelas-jelas nihil –mengutarakan hal paling tidak logis yang hari ini ia dengar.

"Jangan bercanda. Yang namanya kutukan itu tidak ada, kacamata gila."

"Ada!" wanita itu histeris tiba-tiba. "Buktinya kita terkurung di sini sekarang!"

Levi menghela napas.

Satu-satunya kutukan yang hari ini ia terima adalah pertemuannya dengan Hanji Zoe yang beberapa hari lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai arkeolog, kemudian meminta bantuannya sebagai pemandu jalan.

Kutukan, karena ia menerimanya begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kutukan, karena ternyata cara berpikir wanita ini sama mengerikannya dengan mumi-mumi yang ia jadikan objek obsesi.

Sekali lagi, kutukan, karena berkat wanita itu menyentuh makam Firaun sembarangan, mereka terpaksa terkurung di dalam piramida penuh jebakan, berdua saja.

"Ini namanya jebakan, _nona_. Dan jebakan ini aktif karena kau tadi menyentuh-nyentuh sembarangan seperti pemuda tanggung yang menyentuh pacarnya di hari pertama berkencan."

Levi dapat melihat ekspresi histeris itu berubah menjadi kekecewaan , "hee, cuma jebakan, ya."

Harusnya ia terima saja pekerjaan sebagai pemandu wisata pasangan dari Perancis seminggu yang lalu itu. Setidaknya Levi yakin mereka masih waras bila dibandingkan makhluk yang berbicara barusan.

"Jebakan, kutukan, apapun itu, aku hanya ingin keluar," Levi berkacak pinggang seraya melanjutkan, "pekerjaanku bukan untuk menemanimu mati di sini, kau dengar?"

"Wah, ternyata di sisi sana ada pintu lain," yang diajak bicara malah mengarahkan senternya ke sisi seberang, mengabaikan peringatan yang Levi ucapkan.

Demi celana ketat Anubis, jangan sampai Levi keluar dari piramida ini setelah menjadi kriminal.

.

.

.

"Kanan, kiri, atau tengah?"

Kalau tadi mereka dihadapkan pada persoalan 'tertutupnya satu-satunya jalan keluar', sekarang justru ada jalan keluar (tak tanggung-tanggung, tiga buah!), tapi tidak yakin apakah jalan keluar ini memang _jalan keluar_.

"Pakai otakmu. Kau arkeolog, 'kan?" Levi menunjuk tanda-tanda di atas setiap pintu yang berbeda-beda.

Pada bagian atas pintu paling kiri terlihat sebuah lambang berbentuk persegi panjang yang di dalamnya terdapat garis-garis zigzag. Pintu tengah ditandai bagian atasnya dengan sebuah lambang balok horizontal dengan bagian yang mencuat ke bawah pada ujung-ujungnya. Sedangkan pada pintu paling kanan, terdapat sebuah lambang lingkaran berkaki tiga.

Hanji mengamati ketiga lambang itu dengan seksama, berpikir sesaat, lalu wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Kiri!"

Levi mengikuti langkah wanita yang mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam terowongan gelap nan panjang dari pintu paling kiri. Mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan dalam keheningan. Levi yang tidak nyaman dengan kondisi remang itu memegang sisi-sisi dinding terowongan, hingga mendapati sensasi lembab dan dingin pada telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak nyaman melandanya.

 _Klak._

Perasaan tidak nyaman itu bertambah parah tatkala terdengar bunyi barusan.

"Sepertinya aku menginjak jebakan. Maaf, ya, Levi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan jebakan? Ini jalan yang benar, kan?"

"Kurasa..."

"Apa arti lambang di pintu yang kita masuki ini?"

"Er, itu lambang _She_ , artinya air. Kupikir ini jalan yang benar karena selama di dalam sini aku haus sekali..."

Sudah Levi duga, wanita memang _idiot_ sungguhan.

"Kacamata sial, aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau mengangkat kaki!"

"A-aku tak akan bergerak. Maafkan aku, Levi, aku haus sekali."

"Aku yakin kau tidak sehaus sampai ingin menenggelamkan kita berdua dengan air dari Sungai Nil, 'kan?"

Hanji menggeleng keras berkali-kali, "lalu kita harus apa, sekarang?"

"Kau punya benda yang cukup berat?"

"Tasku lumayan—"

"Letakkan tasmu di atas keramik yang barusan kau injak."

"Hah?!"

"Letakkan. Sekarang. Kacamata. Busuk."

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke posisi awal.

Jika ada hal yang bisa Levi syukuri, itu adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang mereka hanya perlu memilih satu dari dua pintu yang tersisa. Peluangnya 50%, cukup besar untuk sebuah taruhan (kalau saja yang ia taruhkan bukan nyawanya sendiri.)

"Kalau begitu, jalan keluarnya yang kanan."

Levi menarik lengan wanita yang hendak berjalan mendahuluinya itu.

"Tunggu, jelaskan dulu makna dua simbol ini. Aku tidak ingin mati karena asumsi konyolmu lagi."

"Baik-baik, santai, oke?" _bagaimana mungkin Levi bisa santai, 'kan?_

"Yang di tengah itu lambang _Pet_ artinya atap. Bisa saja surga. Kemungkinan besar jebakan dengan atap yang akan turun hingga menimpa mereka yang melaluinya."

"Lalu mengirim kita langsung ke surga, begitu?"

"Hm, ya, semacam itu kurasa. Lalu yang paling kanan itu simbol _Ra_ , matahari. Kita ingin keluar, ingin melihat matahari. Lagipula Firaun menyembah matahari, bukan? Jadi kupikir pintu bersimbol Tuhan baginya adalah jalan keluar bagi kita."

"Bukan mengirim kita kembali pada Tuhan, 'kan?" Levi mengkonfirmasi.

"Loh, jadi yang manapun pilihannya kita tetap akan mati?"

.

.

.

Setelah berunding dan berdebat (serta bersumpah serapah) sana-sini, diputuskanlah untuk mengambil jalan paling kanan. Lorong gelap kembali menyambut keduanya. Kali ini Levi berjalan paling depan, selain memandu dan menuntun (yang memang sudah menjadi tugasnya semula), juga memeriksa kemungkinan adanya jebakan, baik di lantai maupun dinding terowongan.

Dari kejauhan, mereka dapat melihat sekilas cahaya yang berpendar.

Levi hampir saja bernapas lega, namun ternyata cahaya yang ia lihat bukanlah cahaya matahari yang mereka harapkan. Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah patung berlapis emas yang berdiri dengan angkuh membelakangi tiga buah pintu.

 _Sphinx._

"Oke, sekarang ada tiga pintu lagi. Tertutup pula. Yang mana pintu keluar kita, kacamata?"

Hanji menggeleng, "tak masuk akal. Ketiga lambang itu, sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa. Yang di kiri itu, burung berkepala manusia adalah _Ba_ , lambang manusia. Yang di tengah adalah mata _Horus_ , dan yang paling kanan adalah _Ankh_ , keabadian. _Absurd_ , kan?"

Manusia, mata, dan abadi.

Levi setuju, ini semua tak bermakna sesuatu yang pasti.

Kepalanya yang sudah dikurung berjam-jam di sini pun rasanya ingin berhenti berpikir, ingin menyerah pada semuanya.

Levi menatap patung Sphinx itu lamat-lamat. Berandai-andai kalau saja makhluk ini nyata dan dapat memberinya jalan keluar.

Ah, tetapi Sphinx yang nyata pun lebih suka member teka-teki daripada sebuah jawaban, 'kan?

Lalu, sebuah pikiran lain terlintas di benaknya.

Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringai tajam.

"Hei, kacamata. Setelah ini, kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Hanji menoleh pada rekan seperjalanannya ini dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jawabannya adalah pintu paling kiri."

Hanya perlu menghitung detik saja sebelum mereka pada akhirnya, berhasil keluar dari kutukan Firaun itu.***

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ada yang mau nebak kenapa Levi bisa jawab itu? xD


End file.
